Sin
by Risakkio
Summary: Miku suffers from a weak body, and people are afraid of her, but she doesn't really know why. She also in love with Kaito, a popular classmate of hers, so much she hates everything that he loves, especially his girlfriend Meiko, but Kaito seems to dislike Miku as well. Why is it? And how will she react to Meiko and Kaito's relationship? Contains violence and an insane Miku (?)
1. Secrets

**Yes, yes I know horrible summary. BUT I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH CHARACTERS LEFT ;w;  
**

**DISUCLAIMAHHH-**  
**I don't own Vocaloid :3  
****But if I did...AHAHAHA~**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Miku was a naturally weak small girl, and she didn't have any friends. People often didn't talk to her, or go near her unless they had to. It was as if they were afraid, or just didn't care. She was currently suffering from a fever. Miku was very timid, and never really listened to the things around her. She also had a crush on a certain classmate for a while now. He was popular, athletic, friendly, handsome, someone that everybody liked. His name was Kaito. But there was one thing She didn't like. Kaito had a girlfriend, her name was Meiko. Like him, she was also very beautiful, kind, and popular. Anyone would think that they were wonderful together, but, it had been bothering Miku for a while now. She loved him ever since third grade when they first met. They had bumped into each other on accident, and ended up talking about many things.

She knew a lot about him, like his birth date, blood type, what he liked, what he didn't like. She also knew how his family was murdered while he was at school around fifth grade, but she forgot about most of the details. Miku loved almost everything about him. The only thing she didn't like, was everything that was dear to him. Especially Meiko. Every time she saw her, she had this strange urge. But she kept calm, and told herself to bear with it. Kaito himself had seemed pretty distant from her for a few years now. She didn't know why, but it didn't matter.

She sighed as she walked out of the classroom. Miku thought about a few things while she walked through the narrow hallway full of people, until she finally reached outdoors. She looked up at the sun and thought about how much she hated it. It was always burning so bright, like it never had problems, or had to go through difficulties, mocking her under it's light. As she turned away, she spotted Kaito. Her face brightened up, but then darkened when she saw Meiko. The feeling returned, and Miku's sea-green eyes started to twitch. The corner of her mouth did the same. She watched silently as the couple embraced each other, laugh with each other, then she watched them kiss. As they did, she felt a pang in the middle of her heart, as if there was a small bomb planted in there about to go off. Ticking slowly to it's limit...

Nervously, she backed away, and turned before she herself could do anything strange. Her left leg had begun to go numb, and she started to limp her way through to the gate. When she was about to get there, she fell and scraped her knees badly. Blood dripped from Miku's knee onto the hard cement under her, and sweat trickled down her neck. Hot tears formed as she felt stares. Pain burned her in every inch and centimeter of her body and soul. Stares full of disgust and pity. She quickly got up. As she grabbed her bag and opened the gate to go through, she heard some laughter, but ignored it. Her vision started to blur, and she stopped being able to concentrate. She wobbled a bit but then fell again.

Miku heard someone call out to her, but it just came out as a bunch of mushed-together nonsense. It took a while to focus again, even for a minute. "Get out of the way! Can't you see I'm in a bad mood!?". It came from a tall, aggressive looking boy who had many piercings and a strange tattoo on his face. But her body was weak, so she couldn't do anything but sit there. Angered and furious, the tattooed boy picked her up by her shirt, revealing the pale white skin of her stomach. "I don't care if your retarded or whatever, you're gonna pay for wasting my time!". He clenched his hand into a fist and raised it away in the air. In a flash she was thrown on the ground with blood seeping out of her mouth and nose.

"Oh my god!"  
"Poor girl..!"  
"Is she...Okay?"  
"What the..."  
"What just happened!?"

Yells and screams filled the air. Everything was getting hazy, and the last thing Miku saw before falling into a pit of darkness was her own dark red blood.

When she awoke, she was in the nurse's office. It was morning time now, she seemed to have stayed the night into another day of school. Miku looked around uncomfortably. "Y-You're awake! Ah, that's good.", Said the nurse as she turned and sighed in relief, slightly startled. Her voice was smooth and soothing. Miku looked over. "Megurine-Sensei...". It was the first time she had talked in a while. "I was afraid that you might have passed on", said the pink-haired woman,"It's good to see you didn't.". Miku sat up. She noticed bandages on her lip and on her knees. Her nose was cleaned as well.

"Why would I?", asked Miku. Luka smiled,"Well, before they left, your parent's said that you had a very weak body and catch illnesses easily, so I was worried. And also...". She stopped after a while. Miku tilted her said to the side,"What?". Luka shook her head. "Ah, don't worry about it. Get some rest, okay? I need to go get some notes. I'll be back in a bit.". That was the last thing she said before she left. Then she came back in,"Oh, and if anyone who really needs help comes in here, tell them to wait for me.". Miku nodded, receiving a smile from Luka as she left. 4-5 minutes passed as Miku stared out the window into the clouds. They slowly drifted away from each other into the clear blue sky that stood before her. She clenched the sheets in one hand. "It might have been better...for everyone...if I died...", she muttered to herself,"Even for me...".

She wiped her eyes and looked around the room. Next to her was a table with various things on it. Papers, a cup full of pencils and a scissor, tape. A black spinning chair crammed in a corner next to a table with various things as well, and there was another bed on the other side of the room. In the silent room a minute seemed like an hour. Miku laid down again and turned away from the door. When she closed her eyes, then she heard the door open and shut. She got up again, but instead of saying something like "Welcome back" or "How did it go" she froze.

"Megurine-Sensei where..."  
The person stared at her.  
"O-oh! Miku...you..."

* * *

**(A/N)**  
**I tried making it a little longer because I thought it was too short, but... ;A;**  
**It...didn't go too well OTL**  
**I just ended up adding a bunch of unnecessary words huhuhu~**  
**I feel a bit bad for doing this to Miku. It just, WHY!?**  
**It was originally supposed to be a Yandere story anyway, but it doesn't seem like it anymore.**  
**The next chapter is _probably_ going to be the last. I wanted this to be a one-shot, but, I got too into it. :T**  
**Oh boy... Well, until next time!**


	2. Answers

**HERE IT IS~  
THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid.  
Warning : Contains murder in this chapter  
**

* * *

It was Meiko."Are you okay?", she asked. Miku flinched, her eyes wide. Meiko was probably the last person she wanted to see today. Or any other day. She forced a small smile and said,"Yeah, I'm alright.". The chocolate-haired girl sat in a chair uncomfortably,"I'm glad you're feeling better. Did Megurine-Sensei go out?". She was curled up, and she held her stomach tightly. She must've been sick or something. Miku slowly nodded,"Yeah, umm...S-she went to go get some papers or something. She also told me to tell you to wait for her if you really needed help.". She stuttered, yet she was not nervous, but shivering with...excitement? Somehow, it felt strange. _Very_ strange.

"So...". The room was silent again as they both stared at each other. Soon enough, Meiko's gaze began to waver around the room nervously, but Miku just kept staring at her with eyes that seemed to go dull. "Go on, do it...", a voice of her own passed through her head. Minutes started to pass, and finally Meiko spoke,"...That was really low of him, hitting someone who didn't do anything.", she said quietly,"A-and a girl too! Seriously.".

Suddenly it felt as if there were invisible puppet strings tugging at her. Miku turned back to the window quickly, only to find clear drops of fresh rain water,"Y-yeah, I guess it was.". She never noticed that it started raining. The feeling wouldn't leave her alone. It led her eyes to the cup full of both sharpened and dull pencils...and a pair of black scissors.

Right when she thought about grabbing it, Luka rushed through the door,"Ah, sorry! I ended up having to help Kamui-Sensei too.". She sighed,"It's ALWAYS the easiest things he needs help with. Geez, when will he learn...". Luka set down a small stack of papers on her desk. Her gaze turned to Meiko,"Ah, Meiko-Chan! Are you not feeling well?". They both went into their own conversation. "What am I doing?" Miku asked herself as she put her cold hands on her warm cheeks. She shook her head and got up after Luka and Meiko were done talking. She turned to Luka,"I feel better now, so I'll be leaving.". She received a small nod and a note before leaving the nurse's office.

Miku slowly walked to her next class, which happened to be science. She was still very tired, but at the same time she felt she wouldn't be able to sleep even if she wanted to. As she walked in to the crowded classroom, everyone stared. Whispers went around the room, but Miku could care less about what happened the day before. It didn't seem to bother her very much anymore. She gave the note she had received to the teacher, then went to her seat. As she sat down, her partner spoke,"Hey, you okay?". She was blonde and had bright blue eyes, like an aquamarine. This girl was Rin Kagamine, twin sister of a straight A's student named Len Kagamine, who happened to be the vice president of the Student Council. Miku nodded and pulled out her materials.

"Oh, I see.". She was probably the only one who ever talked to her besides the teachers. It was probably because they always sat next to each other in science. "I heard he got in trouble.",said Rin as she wrote down the notes on the board. Miku did the same,"Oh.". They didn't say much for the rest of the day. Surprisingly, the day flew by easily for Miku, and she was on her way to her house. Because of her parents' disappearance, she had to live with her aunt.

The next morning was very cloudy, and there was a large chance of rain. The weather was very gloomy. "Have a good day at school Miku. And don't get into anymore fights okay?", Miku's aunt called to her before she left for school. "Yeah.", shouted Miku from the bottom of the stairs. As she left she was greeted with a cold breeze that combed through her hair. Not too long after, she was on school grounds with about only 5 minutes until school started. After her first two classes, it was finally break time. She went to a bench and sat down with a juice box and an apple.

As she ate, she stared at a beetle crawling on the ground, then she saw a pair of brown boots in the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Meiko's smiling face. "Hey Miku. Do you want to hang out today?". Miku immediately bit down on the straw in her mouth, "Why?". Meiko sat down next to her,"I wanted to become friends.". She seemed to be thinking hard about something. "People say weird stuff about you, but when we were in the nurse's office It changed my mind. I think you're actually a very shy yet friendly person.". Miku paused, then smirked a bit,"Well, okay then. I guess we could.".

"Easier for me anyway.", thought Miku. It made her tingle with strange exhilaration. "Oh, wait a minute.", said Meiko as she reached into her pockets and pulled out her red phone. "Kaito? Why is he calling me at school? That weirdo...". Miku watched her as she picked up her phone. "Me? I'm with Miku...Why?..She's not!..Kaito...Okay...Yeah, love you, bye.". She put her phone back in her pocket and got up,"Sorry Miku, I know I just asked you to hang out, but Kaito's being a butt, so yeah...Hey, can you meet me after school? I'll be in Kamui-Sensei's classroom.". Miku nodded and bit into her apple.

"Bye then!",smiled Meiko as she ran away. Miku just sat there eating her apple quietly. "Sure, I'll be there...",she thought,"It'll be fun...". The bell rang, and Miku threw her trash away.

As she walked down the hallway, she was grabbed by Rin. "M-Miku! Did we have any homework yesterday!?". She seemed very worried about it. "Yeah, I think we had to do the questions in the textbook.", said Miku. Rin looked at Miku with large watery eyes,"You're kidding, right?". Miku shook her head and pulled it out from her bag all done and completed. Rin's eyes sparkled,"Miku can I copy it!? I'll give it back in science I swear!". Miku sighed,"All right then.". She handed it to her. "Yay~ I owe you one Miku!" Shouted Rin as she ran through the hallway.

Miku smiled as she walked to her next class. After that class was science. Rin had returned her homework and thanked her again. She just nodded. After lunch, and her two classes after that, it was finally time to go home. Miku packed her things and rushed to Gakupo's class. There were still a few people there, but not a lot. Meiko was in the front sitting in her desk and talking with the others. Meiko looked over,"Hey, Miku!". Miku walked over,"Hi.". A while later, most of the students had left leaving only Meiko, Miku, and Gakupo. "Well, I'm going to go so you guys need to get going as well.".Miku smirked when Gakupo left. Then she suddenly dropped down, pretending to be in pain. "Miku!? Are you okay!?"yelled Meiko as she helped Miku up. Miku made a pained face,"I...I...".

"M-Miku! Let's go to Megurine-Sensei before she leaves!". Miku nodded. They slowly made their way to the nurse's office, but Luka wasn't there anymore. Then Miku shut the door and locked it. "Miku?", Said Meiko as she turned around, startled. Miku got up, looking very well and not sick at all. "W-what?",said a very confused brunette. Miku walked to the desk and picked up the cup of pencils, then walked back to the door. Meiko just stared at her oddly,"Miku..!".

The cup dropped, scattering pencils everywhere.

"Today, is your last day, Sakine Meiko. This is what you get for getting in the way of our love.". This time, Miku had completely changed. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth revealed a very large smile, dripping with happiness. Her eyes were blank, and in her hand, was a pair of black scissors. "You'll finally be gone, forever.".

Not long after, Meiko's sorrowful scream was heard through out the entire school.

Kaito turned back to the school,"Mei...ko?". His face darkened. He already knew what was happening. Frustrated and desperate, he ran straight into the nurse's office as fast as he could, but then stopped when he saw a horrifying sight; Meiko lying on the ground in a pool of blood, and a bloody Miku sitting next to her with a pair of scissors in her hand, dripping with a thick, red liquid. "Kaito! You came to see...",Miku smiled cruelly.

"Miku...",He said darkly,"Why?". Miku laughed a little,"She was in the way.". Kaito dropped to the ground,"...First my family..now my girlfriend? What more...do you want from me?". Kaito held his head in his hands. Miku suddenly paused, then she remembered everything from his words. She did murder his family, not just his parents, but his brothers and sisters as well. On that one day of fifth grade where she lied that she went to school. She remembered fleeing the scene in front of him, and she remembered his crying face as it was now. How could she have forgotten all that? Her parent's disappeared around that time too.

She knew now, why nobody ever talked to her. They all knew what happened to Kaito. Some didn't care, some could've protected what was theirs, and some...were just scared. "I love you, Kaito.",said Miku,"Ever since the day I first met you.". Kaito didn't move, or say anything. Miku left Meiko's side and put the scissors in Kaito's hands. "For all these years, everything you've ever held dear, I wanted to destroy them. Even myself. You...hate me dearly, don't you? _If you want to, then..._" She embraced him and whispered into his ear,

_"Kill me."_

* * *

**********This didn't come out as I wanted OTL  
**I got lazy, so I came to the simplest conclusion (Me and my laziness...)  
Umm, but yes.

**I wanted to put Len somewhere in this, but I didn't know where ;w;**  
**I also wanted to put Gumi and Teto in here too, but... I dunno I'm just not that creative xD**  
**And yes, Miku does have a split personality. A friendly Miku, and a psychotic, insane Miku?**

**ASDFGHJKLI'MSOSORRYFORTHEDISSAPPOINTMENTASDFGHJKL...**


End file.
